A Simple Question
by Miki Boy
Summary: Lucy's apparently pregnant, Gajeel's blushing, Juvia's frozen, Mirajane's horrorfied, and the entire Guild is in chaos... Wendy, you really need to stop being so curious and asking questions.


**Rated T because of Cana's suggestive comments. (-_-)**

**. . . . .**

**A Simple Question**

**. . . . . **

It started off as a fairly normal day.

Cana could be found drinking at the bar, Gajeel brooding in the corner, Gray and Natsu yelling insults at one another before Erza finally snapped and scolded them for it; Lucy wouldn't be too far away as she watched with a shake of the head.

"Morons." She muttered under her breathe.

"Aw, they're not that bad." Mirajane mused, appearing besides the blonde as she watched the scene aswell.

"Hm... Well, I guess they have their good points."

"She liiiiikes you~"

"Shaddup Happy!"

"Eh, but Lucy," Happy protested with an eyebrow wiggle, "Doesn't Natsu sleep with you?"

**"What?"**

"I-It's not what it sounds like! Honestly!"

Mirajane stared in shock.

"That idiot just insists on breaking into my house and going into my bed in the morning!… That's all!"

A coy smile. "Can we be expecting babies soon?"

"What!" Lucy's mouth gaped open. "N-No!"

Wendy, who had been watching the scene in silence until now, walked up to the two women at this point in the conversation. "Hey…"

"Oh, hi Wendy."

"Hey Wendy-chan."

The blue haired girl smiled in response, shortly followed by her foreboding question.

"_Where do babies come from?"_

That was when the chaos began…

* * *

><p>"Lucy-chan?"<p>

"Huh? Oh! H-Hi Wendy." The blonde smiled grimly at the younger girl, wary after the sudden question she'd blurted earlier.

"So… Where _do_ babies come from?"

"U-Um…"

Wendy's eyes flickered between Natsu and Lucy, "I thought you'd know since you two are having a baby right?"

Natsu's head snapped around, "Wait, what?"

"I-I…" Lucy stared in frozen horror.

"Lucy, we're gonna have a kid?" Natsu suddenly grinned, "Awesome!"

Lisanna who had been sat nearby glanced over with wide eyes, "Lucy's pregnant?"

"If we have a son, I wanna name him Igneel."

"You idiot! I'm _not _pregnant!"

Happy smirked, "You _have_ slept together…"

"Will you _stop_ saying it like that?"

"Congratulations you two!"

**"ARGHH!"**

When it became apparent Wendy wasn't going to get an answer, she left.

* * *

><p>"Gajeel?"<p>

"Hm?"

"How are babies made?"

The iron dragon slayer choked on his meal, delivering many swift punches to the chest to dislodge the misplaced metal in his windpipe. "W-_Why_ are you asking that?"

"Because I wanna know."

Levy who was passing nearby, glanced over and smiled in amusement. "Are you blushing Gajeel?"

"**What? No!"**

"I think he is…"

"Shuttup Lily!"

"Aw, how cute."

"C-C-Cute?"

Maybe asking Gajeel wasn't the right way to go about it…

* * *

><p>"Gray?"<p>

"Hm? Oh, hi Wendy."

"I have a question and Natsu said you and Juvia would know how to answer it."

"Huh?"

The water mage in question who had been stood behind a pillar of the guild let out a small 'eep' at the mention of her name, guiltily walking over when it was obvious she'd been caught. "W-What is it Wendy-chan?"

"How are babies born?"

The ice and water mage froze.

"Natsu told me to ask you since you both "have so much obvious tension going back and forth that you'll be able to give me first-hand knowledge" or so he says…"

Juvia stood frozen in place, her face red. "K-Kids…"

"That bastard!" Gray snarled, stalking off to find the fire mage.

"Juvia-chan?"

"K-Kids..."

It soon became obvious that the water mage was stuck in a loop.

_"Kids..."_

Probably best to back away and ask somebody else, at least one person could give her an answer right?...

Wrong.

* * *

><p>"Where do babies come from eh?" Cana smirked coyly as she leaned in, "Well. It involves a lot of grinding, pushing, thrusting and- fuck! What'd you do that for you- oh shit, it's you Erza!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Making babies is manly!"<p>

"That's not what she asked you idiot!"

Wendy smiled. "Ah Evergreen, then how are babies-"

"Stop going on about manliness! If you haven't noticed, we're both females!"

"Ah, my apologies Ever. A man should-"

_"Shut it!"_

Wendy frowned. She was being completely ignored wasn't it?

* * *

><p>"B-B-Babies you ask? Well. Erm... There's the birds... and the bees, then the pollen and... flowers.. somewhere in there."<p>

"Ha ha, you suck at this Fried." Bixlow laughed.

_"Suck at it!"_

_"Suck!"_

_"Birds and bees!"_

_"Flowers and trees!"_

_"Hahahaha!"_

* * *

><p>"W-W-Why are you asking such things at your age Wendy! You don't need to know that! Stop right this instance!"<p>

"But Charle-"

"No 'buts' on this Wendy!"

Cana smirked. "Heh… She wants you stay a prude the rest of your life like her own virgin self- oh hi Erza."

* * *

><p>Wendy slumped against the bar with a frown on her face.<p>

"Why so glum Wendy?"

"Nobody answered my question…"

Mirajane blinked in confusion before realisation dawned, smiling sweetly she leaned forward. "All you really need to know at your age Wendy is that babies are born from two people who love each other very much."

"Like Bisca and Alzack?"

Mirajane stared in wonder for a moment. The girl had no idea about conception but yet she knew when two people were in love?

Oh well. It was pretty obvious between those two..

"Um, not exactly…" Mirajane murmured, "It's usually between two people who are married-"

"Oh! So Elfman and Evergreen might have a baby soon?"

Silence.

"Eh? Mirajane? Are you alright, you look pale."

"_Oooh, the poor thing!" _Mirajane cried, the barmaid suddenly weeping for no reason.

Staring in confusion, Wendy backed off slowly, her eyes sliding across the Guild hall.

Mirajane sobbing, Lucy feverishly trying to dismiss pregnancy rumours, Juvia frozen on the spot, Cana running away from a fuming Erza aswell as Gajeel blushing whilst Levy and Lily teased him...

Perhaps she should lay off asking such questions, at least in the Guild hall.

"I'm telling you, I'm_** not**_ pregnant for crying out loud!"

"Ha ha, I never knew you could blush so much Gajeel!"

"K-Kids…"

"Erza stop chasing me already, _somebody give her cake!"_

"_Oh, the horror…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe in a few more years Wendy...<strong>


End file.
